The Union of The Two Kingdoms
by turntechGirlhead
Summary: The two kingdoms, Prospit and Derse, have been at war for millenniums. That is until they decided that they would join the two together by having a dual wedding. But, things don't go as the kings and queens had palnned. Will Derse and Prospit finally be at peace?
1. Intro

Two kingdoms, being close in proximity, were getting ready for a spectacular event that would end their minor squabbles. Not one, but two weddings were to be held to signify the union between them. It was foretold though, as the blind prophets had stated, that something would change the turn of the events and another war would strike thereafter. The prophets had informed the kings and kings of their respective kingdoms doomsday, but could only warn them so far, for though they were prophets, they were blind to what would happen.  
So, the rulers set for the marriages and made every detail defined so not a single thing would go wrong. They planned for backups, and backups of backups, but what would bring the second war, no one had expected...


	2. The Kingdom of Light

The light of the green sun shone through the golden curtains of a tower in the kingdom of light. Jade stirred and grumbled as she pulled the covers over her head to block the eerie glow. A knock was heard at her door. "Jade, it's time to get up. You must prepare to meet your husband to be. Prospit depends on it." Jade groaned. It was her brother John's voice, so commanding and bossy. She detested when he was trying to be the older brother he hadn't quite been before in years past. Jade reluctantly got up and changed, then opened her door to find her brother standing there, arms crossed.  
"What are you wearing?" Jade glanced down and shrugged. She was too tired to concentrate on what she had picked to wear. She had even pulled her thick black hair into a messy bun, something she almost never did. "Dad will be so mad." John walked past her into her room and went directly to her closet. Before picking something, he ran his fingers through his short blak hair. "Here, wear this." He tossed her an extravagant golden gown.  
"That's too much. Shouldn't I show him who I really am?" She barley caught the dress he tossed.  
"It's like my audition for the Prospitian orchestra, you have to look nicer to get a get a better impression. It's like a universal rule of the world or something." He left her to change, then peeked back in and added, "breakfast is ready, by the way. They want us to eat together."  
Jade groaned. Just what she wanted, a family meeting before she met a total stranger. Few things were mentioned of the Kingdom of Night's royalty children. Jade was passive about the whole affair and was only interested in meeting John's future wife. She had always wanted a female friend from the kingdom of Derse, and knew she would surely make more after the Dersites visited their own kingdom.  
Jade smelled a hint of pumpkin in the air and rolled her eyes. This was the fifth consecutive day of pumpkin something- be it pancakes or muffins -for breakfast, and she was very much sick of it. But, this time she couldn't abscond to the royal gardens, for her presence was required at breakfast. She bound down the stairs to the dining area. Everyone was already waiting at the table for her; her parents both at the head of the table, and John staring expectantly at her.  
"Good morning, hummingbird." Her father chimed in.  
"Good morning. What kind of pumpkin flavored food do we have for today?"  
"The pumpkins are our signature, Jade," her mother waved her to sit, "we have to show that to the Dersites."  
Jade took a seat across from her brother. "And," Her mother continued, "pumpkin used to be your favorite!"  
Jade sighed. Of course she would pull that card, she thought. "Well, when you eat the same thing for breakfast for a long time, it gets sickening. If I eat another thing of pumpkin, I'll throw up." She made gagging noises and her mother flinched.  
"Don't do that dearie. Especially when their prince comes around.. It's not ladylike. Besides, you don't want to upset Miss Paint, she made your favorite." Her mother served up a plate of the breakfast- pumpkin crèpes -and handed it to Jade, who let out another sigh. Reluctantly she took a bite of the crèpe.  
"Now as you two may know, your father and I have made arrangements with the Derse kingdom. They will be here soon after they've had their own breakfast and we'll go about our day together impressing them immensely." Jade's mother rambled excitedly about how they day would go and almost didn't stop for a breath, when her father chimed in. "Jane, love, I think our children are more than capable of figuring out how they day will go and how they will carry themselves. Don't you trust that as much as I?"  
Jane sighed. " Jake my love, I just worry, you know.. About-"  
"Worry not, love. Worry not. Things will go as planned. Now, Jade, John, you are excused, but I expect you to be back in the foyer no later than an hours pass." The king rose, as did the queen, and left the two siblings alone.  
Jade stared down at John. "What?" He looked back, confused.  
"I hate this. I don't want to be all gussied up for some guy I don't even know! I want to be out at our shooting range practicing my aim, or in the garden with the stupid pumpkins. This is ridiculous."  
John sighed. "It's to unite our kingdoms, Jade. To end the war between our citizens. Don't you feel it is your civil duty to do this?"  
"No. I'm going to play with Bec. Call me when it's time to meet my prince." And with that Jade hurried out angrily, leaving John to clean up her dishes.


	3. The Kingdom of Night

Rose barged into her sleepy brother's room. It was high time he had awakened, and to her discomfort, she had found him stark naked. "Dave. You've missed breakfast. Mother and father are displeased with this. They sent me to wake you and now I find you here in this state.. Please put some clothing on."

Dave smirked. He had been awake the entire time breakfast had gone on and not once had thought to put on anything. The alarm clock had gone off a while ago and he had forgotten how to turn it off, so, in a fit of frustration, he had turned it off.

He didn't care to wear his required attire for the day inside his warm cozy room, so the thought of putting some clothes on alluded him. He took his blanket and laid it across his lap. "I was awake. I just wasn't hungry." He leaned back onto his pillow and closed his eyes.

"Oh no you do not," Rose yanked at his arm aggressively, "get. Up. You have half an hour to get ready or I will personally get you ready myself."

Dave smirked. "You would enjoy that so very much, wouldn't you?" Rose huffed. "Get up, loser." And left Dave to himself.

Dave stood abruptly and approached his closet. Where's my casuals? Rose must have... Sneaky. He brushed his platinum bangs out of his face and even checked wheRe he his his favorite casuals, but still nothing was to be found. He shrugged and pulled out one of his fancier suits and went down his stairs to meet up with the rest of his family.

Rose looked ridiculous in her outfit, although her also platinum hair complimented the deep ameythyst shade of her dress. Dave covered his mouth barley to snicker at her, and she kicked him in the shin. He quickly tossed on his aviators to hide the small tears leaving his eyes, because a kick from Rose was probably one of the worst thing to get, that girl could kick.

"Dave where were you at breakfast?" His mother, while subtly under the influence, could hold her alcohol well. Her words only slightly slurred together, and her balance when walking was almost as elegant as clouds. She took him by the hand and began one of her long speeches. "Now Davey, when you meet a girl, you always now in her presence, because those are the correct manners around a girl. And when you approach a door with a lady, you're always sure to never not open a door for her because... It's respectful to her and

you don't know her..." As she continued Dave had zoned out. He had heard all of this before and was quite finished with his mothers speeches of how to be a "respectable young prince". He was just ready for the lessons in table manners to be over, as well as this arranged marriage. He was ready to rule the kingdom of Derse, he hoped, alongside whoever he would please. Except, the girl he was meeting... Would she really be as great as his parents had talked up about? "And Davey, dear, make sure to smile. We're representing the kingdom, people look up to us." She opened the door to their car and he crouched into it.


	4. What's Kept in the Night

The drive was a short time going from their kingdom across the land and through the Prospitiant security which wasn't much considering they only asked who the party was and only smiled and waved them through as if they were any other resident of Prospit.

Things in the kingdom of Prospit were, as it had seemed, very relaxed. Even their jail treated their inmates as royalty and served them gourmet food at every mealtime. Often times people would commit crimes to get into jail it was so nice. Very rarely were there escapes.

When they came to the entrance of the castle, two pasty white guards were waiting for them.

"Welcome." They sung together as the group exited their vehicle. Their uniforms matched the accents of the castle golden embroidery with the symbol of Prospit. One of the guards puffed out his chest. "Please follow me to meet the king and queen of our humble kingdom."

The oligarchy of royalty followed in suit behind the guard. Dave nudged Rose as they walked the halls. "What if your prince is bald? Or has dorky glasses?" He whispered. Rose shot him an annoyed look.

"This is not the time, Dave. We're about to find out. I hope you're princess is so lovely you won't know how to speak with her."

"Don't you dare curse me with your witchcraft, wench." Rose nudged Dave and their parents both looked back as hushed them. Rose gave Dave another irritated look.

***  
"Let's walk arm in arm to meet them." Jade suggested.

"Why?" John groaned.  
"To show that our sibling bond is more powerful." Jade shrugged.

"So now you're gung ho about this meeting?" John sighed.

"I just enjoy walking with you, Jonathan!" She batted her eyelashes at him, to which he groaned again.

"Whatever Jade, let's just go."

"Are you not excited to meet her?"

"I'm just nervous. Leave me alone."

Jade poked his side. "Don't be. You have a nice face. Plus, this is an arranged marriage, remember? So there's no way out, really."

John rolled his eyes. Of course it wouldn't matter.

Shedding Light on the subject

The two houses of royalty met within the comforts of the main area of their castle. All bowed to each in respect and both queens had broken the silence at the same time.

"Welcome to our " said Jane.

"It's good to be " said the queen of Derse.

"Oh well you first." They both said.

"Welcome, king Dirk of Derse. We are glad you and your family could visit." Jake interjected.

"Thank you for your invitation. Now, shall we discuss business while our children get along?" Dirk inquired.

"Well, seeing as our children are grown and can get along fine, let us discuss it over tea and classical music." Jake waved for the royal couple to follow him and his wife to the living space, leaving the four young adults alone.

"It is a pleasure to be here. My name is Rose, and this is my brother Dave. Thank you and your parents for inviting us into your lovely home." Rose curtseyed and Dave bowed.

Jade nudged John but he didn't utter a word. She sighed and spoke up. "My name is Jade, and this is my brother John. Welcome to our home."

Dave spoke up. "Now, shall we discuss business while our parents get along?" He mocked the tone of his father.

John laughed and added, "Well seeing as our parents are grown and can get along fine, let us discuss it over chess and cool music."

Dave slid his shades down slightly, revealing his red eyes. "You are in good company, my friend."

John nodded. "Follow me, dude." And the two boys left the Two girls on their own.

"So... there's this.. Vampire? who's really cool... She lives in our kingdom and we're good friends. at least, I think she's a vampire. She glows sometimes. Wanna meet her?" Jade attempted to find something that Rose would be interested in.

"A... Vampire you say? Count me in. Creatures like that have always fascinated me." Rose perked up an eyebrow and looked at Jade expectantly.

"That's awesome! What kind of paranormal lore do you delve into?" Jade inquired.

"Oh, all kinds tickle my fancy. It depends on the time of day. Right now though, meeting a vampire would be quite interesting. Do you think we would be allowed to meet with her at this present moment?" Rose dusted at her skirt with her palms.

"Of course. We do have time to kill until dinner. Let's go right now, in fact. I'll text her and let her know to expect us!" Jade waved Rose to follow her. "Follow me."

"...So do you really want to play chess?" John looked for a response through Dave's sunglasses.

"I'm down for it and some idle chitchat. As long as we can play my kinda music." Dave held up his iPhone. "Gotta port?" Dave spotted a port immediately next to a speaker and hooked up his phone.

John grabbed his chess set which was modeled after the two kingdoms. Dave gasped.

"I have the same exact chess set."  
"Mine was a family heirloom." Said John. "Mine as well."  
"I got it from " John started.  
"Dad." They both said and burst out laughing.

They began their game of chess, John using the golden pieces, and Dave using the amethyst pieces.

"So, we're marrying each other's sisters." John attempted to keep dialog minor with their game for concentration's sake, but it was hard when Dave was so interesting to him.

"That's our parents plan." Dave huffed. "I'd like to have a say but obviously we have no other way to symbolize unification."

John shrugged. "There are far more rook to C5 ways we could symbolize unification. The prophecy just says specifically as if marriage is the only way. At least, that's what the blind prophet Terezi says."

Dave sighed. "That was a bad move, John. This will be an interesting match."

When they came to the good sized golden roofed house, Jade knocked softly. "Kanaya, I've brought a guest."

The door creaked open, and a pale woman with yellowed eyes stared at the girls. "Oh, Jade dear. And... A guest? Would this be the princess of Derse , Rose?"

"It is an honor to meet a lady of the night such as yourself." Rose curtseyed.

Kanaya glanced at Jade and waved them in. " fear for what you've informed my guest of, princess."

"Nothing I would lie of, I assure you." Jade say down on a couch in what looked like a medium sized living area.

"What would you like to drink, darlings?" Kanaya glanced at Rose of an answer.

"Would you happen to have Earl Grey within your cupboards?" Rose responded.

Kanaya nodded. "And you?" She guestured at Jade.

"Raspberry lemon has piqued my interest lately." Jade relaxed in the couch. "Do you need help?"

"No, that's alright. You have a guest of your kingdom, please, take a seat, miss Rose."

Rose took a seat next to Jade. Jade smiled at her.  
"So, what's it like in Derse?" Jade began.  
Rose contemplated the question for a moment. There were so many

differences she had read about in the two kingdoms. She wanted to give her a good impression of it, but she also didn't want to lie about her home.

"It's dark, unlike here. But it's a peaceful kind of dark. The people are kind enough but we have a lot of crime. It's kinda rough, but at the same time it's... Calming." Rose sighed. "It's unlike your kingdom though, that I am for certain."

Jade sighed. "You should be more elaborate in your descriptions. Tell me more of Derse."

Kanaya brought in the tea. "I would like to hear of this as well."

Rose continued talking of Derse, being as descriptive as she possibly could.


	5. The Dark One

Jack cursed under his breath when he cut his finger while sharpening one of his favorite blades. He considered throwing it across the room, but decided against it. Instead he got up from his work to wrap up his finger. Of course in his line of work, this was merely a paper cut.

He donned his fedora and decided it was a good time to look over his plan he had been devising since the prophets had predicted the union. At least for him in Derse, it was easier for him to get away with crime. But with the way his plan was going to be executed, he needed stealth. He got out his phone that was the size of a Waklie talkie and contacted his partner in crime.

"Droog, I need you to round up the gang." He hissed. "We need to meet once more about our plan to get ready to execute it."

Droog sighed. "Yeah boss, I got it." And he hung up.

Jack grabbed one of his most favorite knives and headed out of his lair through the streets to his hideout. It wasn't much of a hideout, but in Derse it was easy to make something seem invisible. His gang was already waiting for him.

"Boss, you know we been over this a thousand times. You really think the thousandth and one time's gonna make a difference? This operation is goin' a go withoutta hitch." His largest member, Boxcars, groaned. He was tired of Jack doing this.

Jack hushed him. "Boxcars we're going over this because today's the day we put the plan in motion. The royals ain't gonna know what hit em'. I'm only goin' over it cause you're a knucklehead." He hit Boxcars on the back of the

head, to which Boxcars let out a yelp. "Now, we're gonna go like this..."


	6. Checkmate

When they were finished with their grueling chess match, Dave had won 6 games, and John 3. Dave smirked at the defeated boy.  
"Well met, Dave. Well met. I didn't see you as much of a chess player." John sighed.  
Dave grinned. "So what was that bet you made after you had won three times in a row?"  
John stared at Dave a moment before remembering. "I don't see why you'd want me to play so badly, I'm not even that great." John shook his head.  
"But, a bet is a bet." John got up abruptly and went over to the piano in his room and sat down. Dave got up and sat next to him.  
"What would you like to hear, your majesty?" John curtseyed in his seat.  
Dave contemplated this question for a moment. "Do you have any original pieces, your majesty?" Dave mocked John.  
John nodded. "It's quite boring though. How about I play Mozart or Chopin?"  
Dave shook his head. "Play your original piece."  
John took a deep breath before letting his fingers hit they keys. If only he had written something more exciting, but he Had always enjoyed long slow pieces. He let his fingers sing the melody he had composed on his very own, something his father had helped him with. He always ended up humming while playing this particular composition, so when the part came that he did, he had been so lost in the music that he had forgotten Dave was even present. He began to move his body side to side for a bit until he bumped his shoulder into Dave's.  
John was startled by this and immediately stopped playing. "S-sorry about that. I get so into my music sometimes I don't realize what I'm doing other than playing."  
Dave only clapped. "Dude, that.. Was spectacular."  
John shrugged. "My dad helped me with that one. He did most of the work.."  
"It's still good dude." Dave patted him on the back. "You should teach me something."  
John looked at him warily. "I'm not the best teacher, but I could try." He placed his hands so that he was ready to play.  
"Now, you usually hold your hands like this." John relaxed his hands. "But I play like this because it's more comfortable for me.  
Dave mimicked John's hands but didn't quite get it. John sighed. "No dude," he grabbed Dave's hands and adjusted them slightly.  
"Like... That." John paused, allowing his hands to linger on Dave's for maybe a moment too long.  
"Woah sorry." John shook his head and released Dave's hands. "Anyways, yeah.. Like that."  
Dave nudged John. "Got it. What's next?"


	7. Vogue Masterpiece

Kanaya shifted in her seat comfortably.  
"Princesses, when will they decide that giant poofy dresses such as yours will be out of style? It is very old century." Kanaya sighed. "Jade I wish you would wear more of my originals. They're much more flattering than... That."  
Rose'a attention was caught. "You're a seamstress too?"  
"And a gardener occasionally. It's one of my favorite hobbies. You should see my yellow tulips. They glow as bright as the towers of the castle."  
"She's quite famous around our kingdom. Say, Rose, you should let Kanaya doll up your dress! She's such a good seamstress!" Jade nudged Rose.  
Rose shrugged. "My mother had this one custom made. But I'm sure she wouldn't mind a few altercations."  
Kanaya stood abruptly. "Please follow me princess." Rose took Kanaya's hand and followed her to one of her back rooms, Jade not far behind them.  
When they reached her sewing area, Rose gasped. All of the yellow-clad dresses she saw were either in progress or nearly done, and despite the fact that they were all yellow, they were all very different. The majority colors was of course a yellow-gold, but there were few dresses in a nice jade green or a blood red. Kanaya escorted her to a soap-box type platform and said, "Stand here a moment while I make measurements."  
Rose stood as still as she possibily could while Kanaya took a tape measure and measured her. Then, after checking each inch, Kanaya set to work sketching a dress she think would look spectacular on Rose. Rose tried to peek, but she was stopped by Jade.  
"Don't distract her. She's in the zone." Jade said. Rose continued to watch as Kanaya's fingers moved quickly and elegantly to sketch her desired dress. Then, after a few moments, she got up with scissors and began working on Roses dress.  
She snipped delicately at the dress. Her eyes were lit up with excitement as she added minor embellishments to Rose's gown. Her hands moved with ease from top to bottom making sure that each detail was unique and perfect. For a moment, Rose had sworn that she had seen Kanaya's pale skin give off an eerie glow, but she wasn't sure.  
After several moments, Kanaya backed up and searched for a mirror to show Rose her work. "It may be my finest yet." She mumbled to herself.  
When Rose looked at her dress in the mirror, she gave a huge grin. "This will certainly be the talk of the kingdom. Could I hire you as a personal seamstress? I'd love you to do more of this."  
Kanaya beamed. "Of course, princess. But, I would have to stay here. My heart belongs here, I'm afraid.." She glanced down at the floor.  
Rose winked at her. "And if I had a man in Derse steal your heart?"  
Kanaya laughed. "My heart can't be stolen by any man."  
"Then a woman?" Rose raised an eyebrow.  
"Alas, a woman has already captured my eye but she is unobtainable." Kanaya's cheeks flushed. "But that tale is for another day. Now, I do believe that you two need to head back to the castle?" The girls looked for a clock.  
"We don't have to be back, but we should." Jade sighed. "And right when were having fun!"  
"I'll send you an invitation to our kingdom, Kanaya. I'll change your mind about staying." Rose waggled her eyebrows.  
"If you wish to, princess." Kanaya smiled warmly.


End file.
